


The Structure of a Nest

by TheStrange_One



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddles, M/M, Nests, Omega Wade Wilson, Panic, Touch-Starved, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wings, slightly diabolical Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One
Summary: Wade's always been a bit touch-starved, but it's gotten really bad. He decides to hide in his nest until the worst of the pain passes, but gets a visitor who just wants to make everything better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054064
Comments: 19
Kudos: 307





	The Structure of a Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nacty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacty/gifts), [scarlett_starlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_starlett/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Hand in Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306707) by [LunaStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories). 



Wade piled pillows into the nest, pausing as tremors hit his wings hard, making them ache. Not enough time, not enough time, he just didn’t have enough time…

There was a thump. He froze. He could feel his eyes pinning rapidly, but he didn’t have time, he just didn’t have time.

“Wade?” called a voice.

Part of Wade relaxed. He knew that voice. His inner omega was crooning, _alpha, mate, home_.

The rest of Wade tensed even more. No. No, the only person that couldn't know, could  _never_ know was him. Wade cleared his throat, hormones already making speaking difficult. “Not a good time,” he called out.

There was a moment of silence. “ Wade, are you okay?”

Wade burst into hysterical laughter. Was he okay? No, no he was not okay. He was far from okay. He  knew what he needed to  _be_ okay—but even then it would take several weeks, some therapy, and a  _lot_ of torn pillows.

Stabbing pain ripped through his body and a low, almost impossible to hear whine ripped out of him as he gripped the pillows in front of him with two clenching hands.

_Almost_ impossible to hear. And the alpha in his apartment had always had sensitive hearing. The door to the closet Wade was trying—and failing—to build a nest in opened and he could see the cuffed denim of Peter’s legs. Another brief whine was ripped from him.

Peter was going to abandon him. He was going to leave, and Peter would never talk to him again. Of course he wouldn't; who would want a broken omega that couldn't even  _nest_ properly to be in their pack?

“Oh, Wade,” said Peter. He didn’t run, didn’t yell, and reached out to gently cup Wade’s cheek through the leather mask. “Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad? Come on, let me help.”

Peter, always patient, always calm, gently coaxed Wade out of the closet. He then grabbed all of the pillows out and moved them to the bedroom. Desperate to keep his nest in sight, Wade followed Peter. The younger alpha then, using not only the pillows, but Wade’s blankets and his own jacket,  quickly made a nest.

A real nest, not that mess that Wade had been trying to pummel into a nest in the closet. Wade yearned to be in it—but was Peter done? He didn’t want to interrupt, didn’t want to risk annoying his alpha or the other man might  _go away—_

Peter turned and held out a hand. “There,” he said gently. “Isn’t this better?”

Wade took the gesture as the invitation it was and hopped in the nest, wings easily folding into the curves that Peter had built into the sides. 

For the first time in several hours (days), part of Wade  _relaxed_ . Peter looked at Wade, snug in the nest, with a satisfaction that Wade had never seen on an alpha before Peter. “Are you okay if I join you?” Peter asked gently. 

In answer Wade moved one of his wings and Peter gave a little hop into the nest on his own. He made his way up to Wade and held the larger omega as close as he could while his wings, even larger than Wade’s own, came out to shelter the both of them in the nest. Wade whined and buried his face into Peter’s chest as the pains slowly subsided. “Oh, Wade,” Peter said gently as he rubbed along the inside of Wade’s wings, untangling feathers in a pre-preening, “you should let me know when it’s getting bad. I know you get touch starved easily.”

Wade swallowed. “Didn’t—didn’t want you to run away,” he whispered. His arms clenched tight around his alpha for a moment before he remembered—alphas didn’t like that. They didn’t like feeling bonded, feeling nurturing, feeling  _trapped—_

“Never,” Peter said softly. He kissed the top of Wade’s head, over the mask. “I’m always here for you.”

Wade soaked up the calming scent of his alpha, the warm nest, the arms that weren’t pushing him away, the voice that wasn’t demanding he pick himself up and ignore the pain—and fell asleep.

Peter didn’t know what kind of wings Wade had. They were scarred, twisted, and bleached. They couldn't fly anymore. But what he did know was that Wade was both truly incapable of building a nest and  got touch starved to the point of severe pain. And that Wade was inordinately ashamed of his inability to build a nest; that was why he always tried to make them hidden, so no one could see just how bad they were.

He didn’t know, but could hypothesize based on Wade’s behavior when the touch starved pains were getting bad, that his previous alpha hadn’t known how to handle an omega that couldn't nest. After all, the majority of alphas couldn't either.

It was just lucky for the two of them that Peter was a bowerbird. Peter gently stroked Wade’s sleeping head and wondered. Would Wade be upset if Peter built him a permanent nest? He’d already started hoarding things he thought Wade would like in it; stuffed unicorns, a couple of Spider-Man plushies, some Transformers pillows, and a body pillow shaped like a chimichanga. 

Then again, Wade didn’t seem to be ready for a new alpha yet. It was okay. Peter could wait as long as he needed to.

After all,  he wasn’t about to risk scaring away his potential mate.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How to build a nest.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935912) by [TheStrange_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrange_One/pseuds/TheStrange_One)




End file.
